Remember the Taimanin
by Trooper012
Summary: The forgotten truth behind the Taimanin who have all been wiped out; this story is the beginning to their end. For we of present time see them as sinister and evil; for we are told so by those who have united us...
1. Prolouge/Chapter 1: You ever hear....

**Heads up before you read; I am not FULLY familiar with the Taimanin Asagi Universe/lore for I have not played the games. Yes, I have watched the Hentai, I'm guilty of that, but I've been looking for sources of information about characters and the lore so that I will not be ignorant when it comes to implementing them into this story; though I'll probably stray away from the lore. Other than that you may notice a dialog that I referenced in the first part of it; let me know if you catch it. I hope you enjoy what may or may not become an ongoing story, reviews are much appreciated.**

Apartment (Present Day)

"Dad, can you tell me a story……..?" A young boy said in his space pajamas; looking to the side at a man sitting alongside the bed. "And not the cliche ones that have a cheesy ending, something more…...realistic!!!"

"A realistic story? I thought you liked the ones about the princess and the knight who saves her?" The father said as he looked up in thought.

"Dad, you've been telling me the same story in various ways ever since I was four years old; I think it's best to say that I deserve something new…." The boy said with a roll of his eyes, smiling at the silliness of what his dad had assumed.

"Well, you are older so I guess you do deserve an older tale in my eyes, so I will bestow upon you a story long forgotten!!!" Dad said in excitement at the thought of the story he would soon share with his son.

"Awe, I hate history, it's so dull and bland; I fall asleep every time I'm in History class." The son said tiredly, as the father smirked.

"First, I'll be telling your mom that; and second, this is not a story they teach you in school, it's a story long forgotten and erased from those textbook of yours, one about the balance between good and evil; ninjas and demons; love and hatred." Dad explained, as the his son eyes widened in curiosity and interest.

"Sounds like a story fit for a boy my age, dad; how does it begin? Are the ninjas the good guys or bad guys? Is there romance? How abou-"

"Hold on there boy!!! Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, the best part of a story is not knowing what it involves." The father said poking the boys arm as he sat back in his arm chair and let out a deep breathe. "You ever hear the tragedy of the Taimanin……?"

The young boy widened his eyes in shock at what his dad had asked him. "Isn't that name forbidden to be said? They taught us in school that the name, uhhhh, Taimanin……" The boy cringed as if he were going to be struck down by an unknown source. "Was cut from society so that we could forget about the awful things they had committed……I saw a young girl being dragged away by policemen for talking about them; as if she even praised the Taimanin…"

The father couldn't help but chuckle at the story. "Is that what they've been teaching you at school? Lies about who the Taimanin really were?" The son raised an eyebrow in confusion as the father continued. "Ever since man and demon coexisted together the Taimanin were the guardians of peace and justice throughout the country; before the dark times…….before UNity."

"Well they became evil at some point…….right?" The son asked unsure of his response.

"...no, that's what everybody was fooled into believing; you see, an adopted pupil of the Taimanin -who was a friend of mine before he turned to evil- helped the Mistress of UNity hunt down and murder the Taimanin. My friend's mind became nothing more than corrupt and filled with hate………..but that my child, is what truly happened to the Taimanin; not the propaganda you were told to believe." The father said with a sigh at what he tried to forget. "Just promise me that you'll never speak of this to anyone; not even your mother, okay?"

"Yes father……". The boy said still in shock at what he was just told.

"Now, it's time for bed; sweet dreams…." Dad said as he tucked in his son and turned out the light.

[Gosha Museum (Before Present Day)]

"And now we'll be moving on to the female Taimanin section of the museum; if you'll just follow me this way…." a tour guide said as she lead the group of young students through the halls, passing strange objects as they walked. Three kids trailed behind the group, consisting of two girls and a boy. The first was the tallest of the group; her name being Asagi Igawa; dark hair; school uniform; light blue eyes, and a bored expression shown on her face. "Why are we touring this museum again?" she said with a roll of the eyes.

"To learn about past Taimanin and their history!!! I think it's interesting honestly!!!" The second of the three exclaimed with a wide smile. Sakura Igawa; a bit shorter than the first with short gold hair, light blue eyes, and the same uniform as the first. She looked to her left and gave the third member of the trio a suddenly slap on the butt; the boy blushing with embarrassment as he rubbed the sore. "Right Jonah!!! You seem interested in something; I saw you looking at Asagi's enormous breasts!!!" Sakura yelled in excitement as she grabbed her sister's boobs and seductively squeezed and move.

SLAM!!!*

Sakura was flung face first on the ground, hitting the floor and shattering the tile; Asagi's pissed aura flowing toward the so-called Jonah who gulped hard at the strength it produced. Then it faded, as she put a foot on her sister's head with a sigh; "I thought I told you never to do that again? It always ends the same way for you and in front of young Jonah…." Asagi said to Sakura, looking toward Jonah who had his back completely turned to the two. "Though I will admit, seeing Jonah all flustered and shy like that is so adorable." A small chuckle coming from her, as she walked toward Jonah and seductively put her arms around him. "Isn't that right Jooooonaaaah…..?" and as the air from Asagi entered the ear of Jonah; his eyes widened and his face turned pure red as he immediately shoved her aside and ran around the corner of the corridor, leaving both Asagi and Sakura laughing in tears at their successful tease of their friend.

"I swear he's so easy to tease and him being as vulnerable as he is even the littlest touch will send him zooming away!!!" Sakura laughed aloud as she wiped a tear from her eye; standing up to face the direction he ran in. "I don't know Asagi, if you don't want him I may snatch him up for myself, haha!!!"

"Haha!!! I love Jonah like my only brother, nothing more, besides, I still have my eyes on Kyousuke." Asagi said as hearts filled her eyes at the thought of the man, unaware that Jonah was secretly eavesdropping on them. A small tear trickled down his face as he continued down the corridor to an unknown part of the museum. "Where do you think he ended up anyway?"

"Beats me!!! He'll be fine, he recovers pretty fast, remember? He'll catch up with us in time, now let's hurry!!! They're entering the female section of the museum and I hear that the tits on some of them are bigger than yours!!!" Sakura said running down the opposite hall toward the tour group.

"Hey!!! Wait up!!!" Asagi yelled after her sister, hurrying to catch up. A window swung open prior to her departure, letting in a strong breeze that harshly blew into the corridor Jonah ran down, blowing the dust off a hidden plaque which read: [History of Smited Evils: Children forbidding to Enter]

**I'm a little iffy on this, so reviews are much welcomed; other than that I hope you enjoyed the read and we'll see how this will go. I have plans and ideas for it, just not how to execute it. Thank You!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Stronghold

**Sorry in advanced for my ignorance of the lore; it will be different but I'm trying to add some scenes from the show itself; enjoy!!!**

[Demon Stronghold (Before Present Day:After Childhood)]

Within Japan a demon stronghold stood for all the evil within Tokyo to gather. There they schemed and plotted foul acts to satisfy their desires, greed, and most importantly: Lust. Demons of all shapes and sizes roamed the corridors doing as they pleased with no limits or laws, to the point where some could be seen having forced intercourse with imprisoned women. When the demons finished defiling the bodies of the helpless victims they would be left right where they were; Broken, left to the next horny demon that happened upon their body until merciful death took them. It's said that once you enter the stronghold a prisoner you become one with the stronghold; hope of rescue died along with their purity.

Tonight the occupants of the demon stronghold had a special prisoner; one far more beautiful than those who had previously arrived. A Taimanin to be exact; her name being Asagi Igawa, known to be the strongest Taimanin alive. She resides at this moment deep within the stronghold; arms and legs tied, stretched outward, in her Taimanin attire with additional vibrators attached to her genitals. Prior to this her old nemesis, Ouboro, came back from the grave Asagi put her in and captured her with the threat of killing her childhood lover. Experiments where executed on the body of Asagi increasing her stimulation and sexual feeling. She remains in a cell block in front of Ouboro herself and five of her orc henchmen; waiting for whatever torment they had in store for her. But little did Ouboro know; another guest was about to make himself known...

At one of the many entrances of the stronghold; two orcs guarded the outside door walking around the perimeter slow and sluggish. The stronghold never faced any threats that would keep the orcs focused and alert; not even the Taimanin. The first guard was basically sleep walking with his eyes nearly shut sometimes slowing down to a stop only to have his partner slap him on the back of the head. The second walked while daydreaming about the bitches he'd be ducking after his shift was over; a new batch had been brought in the day before.

HeHe, DuMb WhOrEs; So EaSy To MaNiPuLaTe; I FuCk MaNy SoOn….. It said as it drooled from the mouth.

ClockClockClockClockClock*

The sound of heavy boots echoed through the empty streets which lead up to the stronghold; the orcs alerted to the sound became stern and alert. "Who goes there!?!?!" One of the orcs yelled as no response was giving; making the two on edge. "Send word to security; we may have a prob-"

SLASH!!!*

The orc's head was lobbed off by a slash unseen; sending the other into a state of shock. Before it could even react it was impaled by the blade of a katana; the now dead orc kicked off the blade and onto a puddle of blood. The attacker dressed in a skin tight black suit with a helmet that had teeth aligned on it making it look like a mouth; a cloak and hood covering it all slightly. The assailant walked over to the door and examined it to see that it wasn't as secure as he had predicted; the door opening with one pull.

"Typical……" The man said as he walked through the entrance; sheathing his katana. The corridor was dimly lit and had a foul stench emitted from waste and bodily fluids. Up ahead a human figure laid upon the floor out stretched; not moving. He stood over and examined it, revealing a middle age woman naked and covered in semen; a victim of the demons' sexdrive. Continuing on, his leg was grabbed as he immediately pulled a pistol from his side; pointing at the culprit. The same woman had suddenly latched on, her head remained down; until a faint laughter could be heard…

"Give me……." Was all he could make out as he kept the gun pointed at her. "Give……...GIVE ME YOUR THROBBING COCK!!!" She suddenly burst out; clawing at the man's legs trying to hoist herself up to his groin area. "I NEED IT!!! I WANT IT!!! I CRAVE FOR IT!!! GIVE!!! ME!!! CO-!!!"

POW!!!*

Silence filled the air as the rampaging woman fell slumped to the ground in a pool of blood. A scream was heard from a nearby corridor as the man instantly pointed his gun in the same direction.

"Y-y-you killed her!!! You're a murderer!!!!" A female voice rang out as she backed away slowly. She wore casual but soiled clothing probably from an attempted rape from a demon in which she must have escaped from. The man walked over with the gun never leaving its target; as he towered over the younger girl.

"New blood for the beast that dwell here; I estimate you've been roaming around these halls for a few days now. As for the woman you just saw me put down…….she was already dead to begin with." He said; looking toward the slain woman.

"What do you mean!? She was still-!!!"

"Trying to get cock from whomever she ran into; demon or man, it didn't matter. She'd been fucked into insanity where all she could think of is lust and pleasure. No memories of loved ones or who she was remained; just a hollow sex toy for whatever roams these halls…..". He said sternly; lowering his weapon and handing it to her. "There's an entrance that has been cleared of guards that you may use to escape this Hell. Use that weapon to ward off anyone or anything that seeks to bring you back."

The girl looked confused; unable to comprehend what was transpiring, but eventually realized what the man had given her that no one has ever been given here: Hope. She ran instantly to the exit and looked back to apologize and thank her savior, but he had vanished without a trace; she hesitated but continued out the exit and down the streets of the slums.

The man continued to trek through the stronghold; passing more and more waste left over by the demons. After awhile the amount of filth went down significantly until he entered a section with none at all. The corridors were slick and smooth with metal doors on either side; further examination found that they were holding cells of some sort.

"I must be getting close; I can sense her but its very faint……" he thought as he carried on down the endless halls of the stronghold.

SKSSSSSSSHHHH!!!!* [Good evening visitor; I can see you successfully infiltrated our stronghold, well, a part that's of no value to us. We know why you're here and we regret to inform you that your actions are in vain…...Ms. Igawa is now ours and is now a slave to our will. I advise you to turn back before you find yourself falling into your own demise-]

POW!!!*

The camera with the speaker broadcasting the unknown voice exploded with one shot of the man's pistol; a spare he kept in his belt. He holstered it and proceeded to walk toward the direction he sensed the girl's presence. Walking a few feet further he suddenly felt the floor beneath him fall; causing him to slide down some type of shoot until he finally shot out into a dimly lit pit.

"Ugh; traps…" he said, dusting himself off. "Now how to get out-"

Creeeeeeaaaak!!!!*

The wall in front of him began to rise up; revealing darkness, but the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. Slowly a monstrous leg moved out of the darkness; slamming the ground. Then the other which revealed a large creature with long arms, large claw,; multiple eyes, sharp teeth, and a long tail.

Raaaaaaaaaaahhhhooooor!!!*

It roared loud enough to shake the room; but the man stood firm with no reaction whatsoever. He slowly reached for the katana on his back and whip it out of its sheath; pointing it at the monster.

[A few floors above……]

"Aaaagh!!!" Asagi yelled as she was hit multiple times by Ouboro; who seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Alright, you guys can have your way with her now; fill her to the brim with-" Ouboro stopped suddenly as a voice spoke through the comm in her ear.

[Ms. Ouboro, sorry to interrupt but we have an uninvited guest who we have now trapped within your pet's chamber; he should be taken care of shortly…..] Ouboro couldn't help but smile at the news; some pathetic taimanin decided to try and rescue her prize and was now about to be added to her collection.

"Hahahaha!!! Seems one of your taimanin friends decided to try and rescue you; it's a shame they'll fall into the same fate as you!!! Hahahaha!!! So while these fuckers have their way with you I'll be getting ready to 'welcome' my new trophy, enjoy Asagi!!!" With a laugh Ouboro walked out the room leaving Asagi to question what she had just heard; a rescuer? Could it be her sister? Or somebody else? Her thoughts stopped as she saw the orcs begin to gather around her; hard and ready to release their lust upon her.

"Who the Hell would want to fuck any of you anyway; do your worst!!!!"

Oh, We PlAn On It!!! One yelled as he forcefully grabbed her tit causing her to gasp and moan from pleasure.

CRASH!!! RAAAAAAAAWWWWRRR!!!!*

The massive beast from below climbed up into the room; slamming it's fist down upon the few orcs nearby. It's eyes glowed red; as well as a hand that loomed just above it's head and in the light revealed the masked man from before holding onto the hilt of his katana which was glowing and stabbed right into the beast's head. The man made a gesture to the remaining orcs which looked up in horror at the monster which immediately grabbed them and ribbed them in half with its teeth; throwing the remains against a wall. He retracted his weapon out of the beasts head; returning it's eyes back to black before jumping into the air and slashing the monsters head clean off. It swayed around until finally falling into the hole that it had previously made; as the man landed swiftly in front of the taimanin.

Asagi looked up at him only to see nothing but the helmet that covered his face; she never knew a taimanin nor heard of one with that outfit. He pointed the tip of his katana to her neck in which she gave no reaction to; just continued to stare up at him with the same look she gave the orcs. In a flash the chains binding her were cut off as she fell to the floor; shaking from the impact do to her senses being increased. He shook his head as he observed her convulsions until he finally decided to pick her up gently as to not provoke her senses of pleasure. She didn't fight; just let it happen, and as she laid on his shoulder a sob could be heard along with muffled talk. The man paused; as if conflicted on what to do, but suddenly reached up to the side of his helmet and began to speak. "Apostle; I have recovered the Taimanin, be ready with the evact by the time I get there; over…." He paused waiting for a response.

[Copy that Outlaw; evact is onroute now, be seeing you real soon; over...] The man nodded at the reply and began to walk toward the entrance Ouboro walked out of. [Don't forget to confess to her what you've been trying to confess ever since-]

"Shut up!!!" The man yelled aloud flustered by what the man over the commlink had said. "There is nothing to confess understand!?"

[Sheesh; you're one grumpy fellow, you'll see it my way one day; I still need to confess myself to-*Static]

"Fuck…..they're jamming me…."

"Please……." Asagi let out between sobs "I need to find my fiancé, she has him!!! Ouboro has him!!!"

"..."

"I don't know who you are; but please help me find him……..it's all my fault, I got him caught up in all this, I…...I……-"

"Ms. Igawa; once I get you to safety I'll search for your fiancé; in the meantime you need to relax, right now we need to get out of here." He said looking around the room. "Hopefully we won't run into-"

"Oh my oh my!!! Seems I underestimated you, intruder; now we're gonna have a fun fun FUN TIME!!! Hehehahaha!!!" A female voice laughed from below them; as a figure jumped onto their level revealing Ouboro with a wide grin on her face. "You killed my pet; that upset me, and now you'll have to make up for your sins, bow down now and beg for my forgiveness and I'll make you my personal plaything." She said with a sinister grin; licking her lips.

"The only thing you'll be playing with is yourself; I'll be taking the Taimanin and her fiancé out of here. If you try to stop us you'll be slaughtered along with any demons in my path, so choose wisely, for this is a crucial decision for you……" The man said sternly; pulling out his katana and pointing it at Ouboro who stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Ha…...hahaha…...AHAHAHAHAHA!!! You would dare challenge the demon in this stronghold including me!?!?! One of their strongest leaders!?!?! Oh how delicious!!!! You're suffering will be even greater now than before." Ouboro exclaimed as orc demons spawned alongside her; a dozen in total. "All of us versus you and a horny Taimanin: let the game begin!!!"

"Apostle; now……"

RUUUUUMBLE*

An explosion from one of the upper levels shook the floors and walls around them; sending some of the orcs onto their knees and backs. Ouboro casually looked around as if nothing had happened as the man maintained his pose. "Say again? A breach!? Who the fuck would attack a stronghold such as this? Hello? HELLO!?! Ugh, you six reinforce the others; the rest stay with me. I don't know what's going on but you still won't leave this place alive!!!

"Hehe, and all I need to do is stall you until THEY arrive; shall we have fun till then?" The man asked in amusement.

"LET'S!!!!" Ouboro yelled dashing toward the man unaware of the chaos happening above…..

Hey everyone!!! Sorry for the delay; my writers block has been pretty bad lately. It's not much of a block but a lack of motivation to write. I hope whoever reads this is enjoying what I'm putting out so far. Reviews are more than welcome and inspire me to continue writing. Normally the lack of reviews discourage me and I feel the story isn't liked at all. I kinda rushed through the end of this chapter just to get something out to you. I hope it was enough to keep your interest. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter!!!!


End file.
